Bursting Rose
by Hiryuko Ryugu
Summary: The Past, Silver Millennium with personalizations. R&R please.
1. The visit of an angel

Bearmoon: Hi! *Waves furiously* PLEASE REVIEW. I worked really hard on this fanfic. It was my favorite one to write. I have just a few notes to go over that you'll want to read because they're REALLY IMPORTANT!  
  
Mercury: *unfurls a long roll of parchment* No. 1: Bearmoon has decided that all the Senshi in this fanfic will be called by their planetary names (ex. Mercury, Jupiter, etc.) She decided to do this because in the comic book, Takeuchi-sama had the scouts call each other by their planet names in the Silver Millennium. No. 2: This fanfic is based on the comic book version of the past. Bearmoon got a lot of scenes from there but not the whole thing. There are some differences. What she did is she put missing pieces together from the other manga and the Sailor V manga as well as added in her own scenes. No. 3: Bearmoon doesn't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends and furry cats. Nor does she own any form of Mamoru Chiba such as Darien Shields, Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion, or even King Endymion. No matter how much she drools over him.  
  
Bearmoon: I didn't write that last part!  
  
Mercury: I know. I did.  
  
Bearmoon: *Tugs at an invisible collar* Well.um.Please read and review! *Gives Mercury an evil glare. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sounds of the retreating waves were all that were heard. A girl with long silver tresses put up in odango removed her toes from the water and stepped away from the retreating of the ocean. Her pure white gown billowed in the wind as the last rays of the sun reflected off her light, rosy cheeks. She breathed in the sweet aroma of roses; her crystal blue eyes shining like stars.  
  
She knew she shouldn't be here, but the glorious beauty of Earth was a calling to her and relieved her duties on the Moon. She pushed some loose strands of hair from behind her ear and walked towards some hanging vines, picking the roses blooming on the bushes. Suddenly, she heard a movement behind her.  
  
".ymion, that's the fifth time you've refused to go to a ball. Honestly man! You don't know how many men would want to be in your position." A white haired general told his prince. Hearing the voices come closer, the white princess hid behind a pillar with climbing vines hanging around it as she listened intently to the men. "To have what, exactly Kunzite? So that women can flock around you all day gossiping?" Kunzite shrugged. His prince was so stubborn and practical. He was the only man he knew that rarely paid attention to women unless they were his mother or an unearthly attractive woman; the occasion had still failed to arrive. Endymion could stand in the middle of a room overflowing with them and he would try to find the nearest exit. "How is the war Kunzite?" the black haired prince asked his closest friend and advisor. "It hasn't started yet as you know, but I'm getting nervous. Patience is little and tension is high, but it hasn't started yet." It was all Kunzite could offer, he shrugged once more. "See you later Prince Endymion. I have to head to the palace. There's a meeting with the four generals." He said as he left.  
  
Endymion sat down on a stone bench engraved with the moon and roses. 'It seems he'll be here for a while." The princess thought peeking out from behind her pillar. She slowly examined his profile. He was tall, very tall. He had hair blacker than night and had very even features. He even held an air of importance. Then she looked at his eyes. They were the darkest blue she had ever seen, regal and proud, and they seemed to have never showed a tender emotions towards anyone but family.  
  
The wind ruffled Endymion's hair as he glanced at the swaying vines of the pillar. As if the wind had grown fingers and decided to part the vines as Endymion and the princess met each other's gaze. Time seemed to have stopped. The princess felt like she had been lost in his blue eyes and would never find a way out. She gasped as she realized what had happened then quickly hid back behind her pillar. She franticly looked for another place to hide, knowing that he would come towards her. She saw a cherry blossom tree right next to the pillar and scurried into its crown.  
  
Endymion came around the pillar, but didn't see the angelic girl who had hidden behind it. She watched him silently in the tree as she adjusted herself to keep from falling. Her hand slipped and rattled a branch, which freed some loose blossoms. She held her breath noting her fatal mistake. Endymion noticed the blossoms float gentle to the ground then looked up the tree.  
  
An angel's child she must have been with long silver hair and milky white skin was her first thought. She was looking down at him with an unsure defiance. She wore a pure white gown and had a look of uncertainty in her crystal eyes. "Why are you hiding up there, Angel? Come down, I won't hurt you," he said reasonably as he offered his hand. She ignored his hand stubbornly and glided down from the tree. Seeing her on the ground he dropped his outstretched hand, then notice she was quite short.  
  
"What is your name Angel?"  
  
She turned to face him and giggled, he sounded so funny to her as he called her a child of the skies, "Serenity" came the sweet child-like voice, "And you are Earth's crowned prince, Prince Endymion"  
  
"A title with a heavy crown." He smiled, he wasn't surprised she knew his name, but his mind was trying to figure out if she was a princess or maid or even from Earth.  
  
E took another look at her. Her gown seemed to be made of moonbeams and she wore a crystal tiara, but she seemed too child-like to even hold the vast responsibilities of a princess. He couldn't even remember if a princess was visiting, but he wasn't worried as long as she didn't leave soon. There was something about this girl that had attracted the prince to her where so many others had failed to do even that. Serenity was looking at him intensely; the silence was making her uncomfortable. She started humming. Endymion looked up at her, listening to the unfamiliar tune she was humming.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Hm? The Moon. Are all people on Earth tall?" Serenity asked looking up at him as if he were a tower.  
  
He chuckled at her question "No. Are you a child? Because your quite small and-"  
  
"I'm not a baby!" Serenity rudely interrupted as she stamped her foot, anger swelling up her face. "I am the only heir to the Moon's Throne, Princess Serenity, and I am no child either!" she said folding her arms over her chest and turning away defiantly.  
  
"Boy, you sure have a short temper." He smiled his mysterious smile then bowed, "So you're the fabled Princess of the Moon. I am glad to have met your acquaintance your highness."  
  
She lightly blushed as she turned to face him, seeing him bow before her. "Um.Well, I have to go." She turned to face the rising moon, the sun had finally set. She felt something warm grasp her wrist. She looked down and saw it was his hand. She turned back around and looked into his dark blue eyes.  
  
"Will you come again my Moon Angel?" he asked. He didn't know why, but he really didn't want her to go.  
  
"Perhaps.if you come here tomorrow." Her musical voice teased. She slipped her hand easily from his grasp as she stepped back, closed her eyes and faded.  
  
Serenity appeared in her bedroom and flopped on her bed. She was just learning how to teleport on her own and it drained a lot out of her. That was something she would need to work on, especially if she wanted to visit Earth more than she already had, 'but for now, I'm going to get some sleep.' She thought.  
  
The sunrays glinted on her white skin as she slowly stirred. A knock was heard at the door as Serenity dug deeper beneath the covers. "Serenity, wake up! Time for your studies." Mercury said opening the door and tearing the blankets off the princess's head.  
  
"Yeah! We're also going to practice your fighting technique. Remember?" Jupiter added.  
  
"You sleepy head!" Mars mumbled pulling the blankets clear off the bed.  
  
"Mercury, it's too early to study. Jupiter, I'm too tired to practice fighting. Mars, I heard you clearly! And where is V."  
  
"You wouldn't be so tired Princess if you didn't sleep all the time" Venus said entering the room and answering Serenity's incomplete question.  
  
Serenity moaned in protest then hoped out of bed, her silky light-pink nightgown falling flat against her figure. The Senshi looked at their princess proudly. Even though she was only sixteen, she was a very beautiful young lady. They were also very glad no men were ever allowed in her room. Her womanly curves were quite noticeable in that nightgown.  
  
"Okay fine, but I'm eating breakfast first." Serenity agreed walking into her closet to change.  
  
"Good. We can start your manner lessons there then." Mercury piped up. The four Senshi suddenly heard a big thump in the closet.  
  
"I guess Serenity heard you Mercury!" Jupiter giggled. Everyone laughed as Mercury turned a bright red.  
  
"Alright! Let's eat!" Serenity exited the closet twirling her golden- yellow dress around her.  
  
"Gosh. Is food all you ever think about? Mars said with a finger to her temple. Everyone laughed again.  
  
Serenity rushed into her room not even bothering to close the door. No more studies for the rest of the day! The Senshi had let her leave after lunch.  
  
"I like it when we eat out in the garden." Jupiter commented, laying a purple blanket on the grass.  
  
"Princess," Mercury said after some silence "We have something we want to say to you." Serenity looked up 'They know!' she thought panicky. "You have done very well in your studies today so you have the rest of the day to yourself."  
  
"If you need anything we'll be on the bridge, setting up." Venus added. Serenity felt a wave of relief wash over her. "We'll come in later to help you get ready." Venus told her as Serenity nodded.  
  
Serenity pulled a black cloak out of a trunk. She put it on and started teleporting. Venus walked into the room seeing Serenity's silver hair disappear. "The scouts are not going to like this!" She said as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Serenity Appeared and tossed off her cloak, feeling the crisp wind on her flushed cheeks. She lay down in the grass as she looked at the sky on her back. The sun was setting again. It was setting early these days. No one was here but she could dream. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze. She felt a shadow fall over her as she opened her eyes to see what it was. She was lost again in those dark blue eyes, "Hello again Princess." She smiled. "I must go soon, I must attend this ball."  
  
"I thought you had refused to go to the last five balls you were invited to?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"Hey! You come here more than I think." She nodded. "Besides, my parents are forcing me to go. It's a major gathering on the fabled Planetary Bridge."  
  
"Well then I'll see you there." She smiled.  
  
"You sure are a tricky one," Endymion said, sitting down beside her. She was still lying on her back. She saw him leaning down to kiss her. She giggled, then quickly moved out of the way,  
  
"You'll have to catch me first." She said playfully. She started to run. He smiled, chasing after her. They were running around when Serenity needed to catch her breath. She quickly dodged him then hid behind one of the several pillars that surrounded the garden. She was breathing hard with a hand to her chest, but trying to keep in giggles at the same time. Someone grabbed her other wrist and spun her into warm arms. She looked up at her chaser, still breathing hard.  
  
She sighed then rested her head on his chest. He lifted her chin up to look at him. She returned his stare and smiled. He bent down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Shh! She's teleporting back." Mars informed. The others were upset about how Serenity had gone off on her own and were arguing. Serenity appeared and was surprised to see four senshi standing in front of her. "Where have you been?" Venus asked. She had that tone that made her realize she had been caught. "To Earth."  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"Twice since last night and six since Monday." Serenity hunched her shoulders for impact.  
  
"Six since Monday! And unattended too! What if something happened to you? Or there was a problem and we couldn't find you?" All the Senshi were furious but Mars was talking so it was twice as bad, "Don't EVER go to Earth with out an attending or one of us and you CAN NOT go without your other's permission." Serenity dropped her head as Mars finished.  
  
"Well, with that done, let's get her ready for the ball." Jupiter broke in. Mars's rampaging always made her very uncomfortable. Mars threw her arms in the air and growled, stomping out of the room. "Why do I even bother?" She mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: *drooling over a pic of Mamoru. Looks up and sees readers. Puts away pic* How did you like the first chapter? If you liked it, review! If you didn't like it, review! I want both, well not really but if I get both I can improve it. I already have the storyline but if anyone wants to give suggestions, review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
Mercury: *shakes head at Bearmoon's antics* Well, please come back and read the next chapter of Bursting Rose.  
  
Bearmoon: Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	2. sorry for the wait

Yes I know. You will have to kill me later. I must postpone the next chapter for one more week, I swear. It will not be any longer. I hope to get it posted by the 31st. Wish me luck!  
  
Bearmoon 


End file.
